U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,066 discloses a safety hose system for use with a washer machine to prevent spillage of water resulting from failure of the primary hot water hose. Safety hose systems of the type exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,066 are difficult to manufacture at a low cost and while maintaining optimal performance during operation.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a reliable and durable safety hose system that is less costly to produce than convention systems.
The present invention is a safety hose system and a process for manufacturing thereof. In one embodiment, the safety hose system comprises an inside hose having first and second end portions and an outside hose having first and second end portions. The safety hose system further comprises a first connector having a first engagement portion and a first tube portion engaged to the first end portion of the inside hose to form a first crimped portion. The safety hose system further comprises a second connector having a second engagement portion and a second tube portion engaged to the second end portion of the inside hose to form a second crimped portion. The safety hose system further comprises a first pre-mold insert having first and second end portions, a cavity portion, a connector inlet portion in communication with the cavity portion, and a drain hose inlet portion in communication with the cavity portion. The safety hose system further comprises a second pre-mold insert having first and second end portions, a cavity portion, and a connector inlet portion in communication with the cavity portion. The safety hose system further comprises a drain hose engaged with drain hose inlet portion of the first pre-mold insert. The safety hose system further comprises a first end-cap member engaged with the first end portion of the outside hose, the first pre-mold insert, and the drain hose. The safety hose system further comprises a second end-cap member engaged with the second end portion of the outside hose and the second pre-mold insert.
One embodiment of a process for manufacturing the safety hose system of the present invention comprises the steps of positioning the inside hose with the outside hose; inserting first and second pre-mold inserts about the first and second end portions of the inside hose; attaching the first and second connectors to the first and second end portions of the inside hose to form first and second crimped portions, respectively; applying an adhesive to the first and second crimped portions; inserting the first and second crimped portions into the connector inlet portions of the first and second pre-mold inserts, respectively; inserting the drain hose into the drain hose inlet portion of the first pre-mold insert; molding a first end-cap member to the first end portion of the outside hose, the first pre-mold insert, and the drain hose; and molding a second end-cap member to the second end portion of the outside hose and the second pre-mold insert.